Imperia and 4Dragons secrets
by DiabloPProcento
Summary: Curiousity is good thing, well... Most of the time, And when you one talented Artist with many great secrets and one very curious Drogoness. things gets interesting contains: Nose bleeding Volteer, Malefor, and Dark Master defeated by sexy poses. have fun :D
1. Inperia's sexy discovery

I dont own any character in this story

Cynder belongs to sierra

And Imperia belongs to4Dragons

Enjoy the story

It was 8 pm and Imperia had really busy day,

she was teaching Cynder how to catch fishes with wind element, that was no easy task no matter how patient Cynder was, its something that took Imperia over 4 years to perfect.

and Cynder wasnt Patient, and that was problem, so Imperia decided that it would be better to let Cynder try and let magic happen, she told her that if she wanted she can give up, but Cynder being Cynder said no and tried again, and so, Imperia went to get some rest, or did she?

Imperia had borrowed her spear to friend 4Dragons, even with that name they were good friends, and Imperia wasnt afraid when she was giving 4Dragons her spear, but that was 2 days ago and today Imperia was supposed to take her Spear back.

so she went in direction of Warfang academy, 4Dragons house was just behind building.

when she finally got to 4Dragons house she noticed that doors were open, and Imperia being Imperia just went inside without any second thoughts.

4Dragons house was big enough for 2 full grown dragons, it had kitchen, bathroom, andswimming pool. but Imperia went to 4Dragons bedroom, because she knew where he keeps things he borrows. when she openned door to Bedroom she saw Big bed, bookshelf with many books, wall with his weapons such as swords and daggers, Computer and her Spear. her plan was to leave a letter about taking her spear back but her plan was destroyed in the moment when she looked at 4Dragons computer, curiosity is emotion that Imperia doesnt feel much anymore but when she does, nothing can stop her.

so she goes to that computer grabs mouse, and clicks on some internet.

first page she found was DeviantArt, expect for some friendly drawings of herself she didnt find anything interesting.

second page was fanfiction where she found out that 4Dragons likes to write stories, but she was in hurry and time wasnt something she had so she would ask about those stories later

and third page was website with sherlock episodes, and she already seen every episode and even last one.

Imperia was sad that she havent found anything interesting, so she closed internet browser and was about to leave.

but then she noticed folder on desktop called,Imperia", Imperia have already seen some pictures of her on 4Dragons DeviantArt but she was wondering if there was more, so she grabbed mouse once again and opennedthe folder.

But what she found absolutely destroyed everything she was expecting

Imperia expected to find somethingbreathtaking like her on hill looking on sunset.

she did find somethingbreathtaking... but on absolutely diffrent level.

In folder ,Imperia", Imperia founddrawings of her in her sexiest, Imperia on hill in in front of sunset in such pose and details that it would send Volteer to hospital, and kill Dark Master from nose Bleeding.

and there was more...

Imperia was openning one Drawing after another, there were drawings that were okay even for child, but there were also drawings that would send some creatures to hospital or even hell, as was said before.

by the last photo Imperia was red as tomato, no she was red as was Ignitus, no even he wasnt able to beat her in more red color. she was so red that if some dragon seen only her face, he would think she was fire dragon.

Imperia wasembarrassed, she sure didnt expect to find this.

she grabbed mouse closed that folder faster that some would think is possible, she ran outside of 4Dragons house, and she went home.

some would think that she was about to overcome sound barrier, and yet she was only running.

she finally made it to her home, went inside, slammed her door, and went to bed.

on her way home her mind was full of images she has seen, not missing even slightest detail, and that havent changed.

she layed down on bed, and did nothing, she was still seeing those drawings in her mind.

after about 20 minutes she calmed down, and imagesdissapeared well most of them.

she didnt have slightest idea that 4Dragons have made something like that, but looking back to her mind at those pictures she was very pleased.

she didnt know that 4Dragons had such secret, but now she knows, and she was wondering.

,How would 4Dragons react if i did some of those poses infront of him? " Imperia thought

she knew what would happen if she did some of those poses infront of Volteer or Malefor.

But 4Dragons ? she didnt know.

but who knows maybe she will find out ?

Imperia finally decided to go to sleep, and she was purring with pride until she fell to world of dreams, dreaming about pictures that 4Dragons made, and about sending Volteer and Malefor to hospital with her ,magic"

This story will be also on Fanfiction on 23.3.2019

-Diablo Procento

DeviantArt: https//diablopprocento

TO BE CONTINUED ?!?


	2. 4Dragons discovery

I don't own any character in this story

Cynder belongs to sierra

And Imperia belongs to 4Dragons

Enjoy the story!!!

it was 2 days ago that Imperia found 4Dragon's little secret and started thinking about some ,good stuff".

because, it's not easy to forget about something like those pictures. And 4Dragons gave Imperia small visit, he still had her spear and wanted to give it back, of course that wasn't everything,4Dragons always has some trick in his sleeve.

and today it was something special~

4Dragons always had camera security in his house, it was the first thing he has done when his house was built.

but those cameras are so well hidden that even Imperia or Cynder noticed that there are any cameras.

and so with help of good old security cameras, 4Dragons found out about Imperias discovery, and was actually happy, no... he was really pleasured~

when he saw how red Imperia's face was while watching his drawings, he was laughing so hard that he accidently spilled Wine and dropped his popcorn.

Anyway, 4Dragons has really special power, no element can beat it, no dark magic can destroy it. he knows how to make people cry out of embarrasment, and he was about to use his power for some good fun, because why not!

He took video from cameras, and downloaded it on his mobile phone. he went to Imperia's house but while on his way to Imperia he run into Cynder and decided to share his little story~

He told her about Imperia's discovery, explained why he made those drawings and told his plan for Imperia, only Cynders words were ,count me in dammit ! " and so the sweet fun started but, 4dragons quickly went back for 2 camera [one hidden in his hoodie and second and for Cynder] then straight to Imperias house with Cynder. This was going to be fun~

when they finally arrived 4dragons told Cynder to hide in bushes near Imperias house.

4Dragons knocked on Imperias house and he heard THUD, Imperia then openned door and said ,Hi 4Dragons'' she said shyly, ,what are you doing here?" . 4Dragons only smiled and said ,well you said you will take your spear 2 days ago and you didn't even come,is there any reason or did you just forgot''.

,Oh, no no no, there's no reason i just fogot'' Imperia said at speed that would put Volteer to shame and make him cry for his wasted years of hard work.

4Dragons smirked and said ,can i come in ?".

Imperia hesitated but then said ,Alright come in" she said somehow quetly.

4Dragons entered, and went to kitchen, but then he smelled something, it was something familiar to him but he couldn't place it so he continued his way to kitchen, that smell was getting stonger he passed by stairs and wanted to go to kitchen but froze, it was weird and he had bad feeling from it. and yet he went to find out.

but Imperia stepped in his way and said ,come to kitchen'' . he looked her and noticed that she had faint blush on her cheeks, and then it hit me. i put one piece and another together, smirked and said ,how about... no! " he quickly run past her and to her room

*4Dragons POV*

i openned the door and that smell hit me like a wall. one her bed were claw marks, her walls in same condition and her pillows were torn to pieces. Imperia stood by me and looked at the ground blushing, but still not as bad as i wanted.

while she was looking at ground , ive took my mobile phone openned video and turned up volume.

,oh my god" ,wooow'' and others things was heard but Imperia knew where it was from and i knew as well.

she took her paws and put it to her face to hide from outside world, and now more than ever saw proof of what happened in her room, it didn't take genius to figure out what was happening and when i ,accidently'' looked between her legs i saw all i needed~

i looked at her and grin appeard on my face.

,well what a coincidence" my grin only grew bigger when she shielded her face with her wings but i couldn't help look down and say ,and what a nice view too '' she uncovered her face, looked at me then where i was looking and then...

she went down and locked herself in bathroom.

i was shocked, i knew she was really embarresed, but to run away from something ? i went down and heard *click*.

she locked herself on bathroom, i knew that trying to talk to her was waste of time.

but i couldn't give up, and then i remembered that she had same bathroom doors as her bedroom.

so i went up grabbed that key and went down to bathroom. i know Imperia really well and i also know that she doesn't leave keys in heyholes. and this was yet again the case~

so i stick that key inside and quetly turn, she was probably hiding in her storage room for toiled but still, i had to be carefull. i entered Bathroom and saw that storage room was slightly open i stepped closer and heard small sobs and cries.

at that moment, i felt guilt.

i did wanted to make her cry but not like this, this were cries so painfull that it was tearing my heard to peaces.

i couldn't stand it, making fun of people is one thing, but hurting them ? that's just not right.

i slowly openned doors and noticed that she was in corner, looking at ground and back turned to me, and when i heard how she cried and seen how she trembled, my heard just... torn to peaces.

i silently went to her watching her body as she cried and trembled.

i looked at her and slowly kneeled down, and then... hugged her.

she stopped tremble for second, but then started crying so much that i felt like she was at funeral of her family.

,shhhhhh, it's okay i was only making fun, i didn't wanted to hurt you'' she was still crying , come on i didn't meant it like that it was only for fun'' and still nothing changed...

at this is started to feel guilt i never felt before, and it was tearing me and breaking my heart not to mention that if i didn't fix this i would most probably end in hell.

i looked at her, she was trembling alot and her cries didn't calm down, and even if she was just acting, no dragon has so good lungs to cry and not even breathe.

and so i did one thing i had to, one thing that may be bold, but even though all claw marks and injuries i could get from this, there still would be no regret.

i kissed her on head.

her sobs and cries calmed down, her breathing was better and she turned around, looking at me with those wet red eyes.

i took my finger and swept those tears away, and looked her in the eyes.

,hey... i didn't mean to hurt you, neither did i wanted to make you cry this much, yes i admit i wanted to make you cry fom embarresment, but... " i hugged her. ,i never wanted to make you cry like this, am sorry...".

i waited there, waited for my punishment, waited for her to bite me or scratch me, but it never came.

instead i felt her head lay on my back and she snuggled to me, i was actually shocked by this, i expected that she would be really angry but i put my shock to back of my mind and said.

,you don't have to be embarresed about who you are, you are dragoness and it's normal thing, beside it can't hurt anyone'' ,well expect volteer, he would die from nose bleed'' i heard her giggle though her sobs, and she snuggled to me even more.

we were there about 30 seconds and then i backed away, and looked her in the eyes her eyes were still red and wet, but that didn't matter.

she was smiling, she was smiling and happy, ,if you ever want to talk, just tell me i will be there'' i told her and she smiled even more and she hugged me, this time i wasn't shocked suprised i was just happy that she's not crying anymore.

then when i knew she was okay i asked ,and if you want some of those picture feel free to ask, i draw them with my heart''

at that moment she backed away and looked at me with anger alot anger and i knew {yep am dead}, but then her face turned from angry one to seducive and she said ,well..." she slowly got closer to me ,thats offer i cannot decline" and then.

she lightly bit my side of my neck, my yes went as wide as plates and i backed to wall so fast that i hit my head alot but at that moment i didn't care, i was really shocked and i repeated one sendence in my head over and over again {Now am in really deep shit}.

i looked at her, she giggled and then growled playfully and shivered but then her face shoftened and so came closer.

,didn't you tell that i didn't have to be embarresed ? so why are you" she yet again hugged me, and i just sit there, and didn't even move, but after 4 minutes a heard something like... snoring ?

i looked down at my chest and saw that, Imperia Fell asleep, she looked so cute and i was holding my laugh.

when i calmed down i took her in my hands openned door and went upstairs, when i was in her bedroom i put her on bed and put blanket on her. she looked really cute and peacefull, and then idea popped in my head, it was stupid idea but i really didn't care.

there were three people in warfang that had mobile phones me,Imperia and Cynder and so i took my phone and write

,Cynder, sorry but i will sleep in Imperias house tonight, please delete any video you have recorded thank you"

i pressed send and not even 5 second later

,It's okay i know what happened~ i have your security camera aplication and yours at sholder is still connected, anyway have fun~" i looked at my hoodie quickly pulled out secret camera and turned it off.

i layed on bed beside Imperie and just looked at her, she was lying there peacefully when i was awake, reason for that?

if you stayed in room that smells like dragoness in need and think only for second about what she was doing, then you can go camping with that tent in your underpants.

I looked at her once again and snuggled so that my ,tent" wasn't touching her.

and i was slowly falling asleep until... i have entered world of dreams.

*6 hours later*

*Imperia POV*

i woke up and felt something touching my belly, i slowly openned my eyes only to see 4Dragons face, i smiled but that smile qickly faded as i realized what was touching me i slowly looked down and saw what was touching me, my face was red but then i started purring. he got tent because of me, and i found great pleasure in that.

It was about 1 hour in the morning so i decided to get some more sleep but i knew, -licking lips- that tomorrow will be interesting ~.

this story was made 30.3.2019

don't forget to leave review -Wink-

-Diablo Procent

DeviantArt: DiabloPProcento

To be continued!?!?


	3. Morning exercise

**Hi am back after 1 week, i was thinking how i should do this chapter.****i could make this chapter lemon, or i could make it normal chapter without lemon. i was thinking about it one week and today i just said to myself ,fuck it" and so here am, without plan. ready to make another chapter. well this will be interesting****Warning: possible mature content**** I don't own any character in this story**** Cynder belongs to Sierra**** And Imperia belongs to 4Dragons**** Enjoy the story !!!**

Sun was slowly making it's way from depths of night, slowly rising to the sky to once again do his duty as it's done many years.

but am not here to talk about sun :D

*4Dragons POV*

I was having a good sleep like, really good sleep that kind of sleep that you don't want to be woken from.

So i was just lying there and then sun decidet to be dick and send one of his lasers of dreamkilling to my eye.

i was trying to put my hand before my eyes but by that time it was too late, i was awake.

so i openned my eyes, and after 5 second i felt something move near my chest, at that moment i froze.

I slowly looked down only to see grey dragoness i knew very well, snuggling to my chest. well now i know how it's to be on fire, atleast i thought i did.

this was really bad situation, on one side i could push her away ,but that would woke her. one other side if i will let her sleep, she will wake up and it will be very awkward.

and yet, the answer was decided right after thinking about second way. [it's to let her sleep if you didn't know sherlock]

there were many reasons to let her slee, one of these it would be rude to wake her up besides, she looked kinda cute.

and so 4Dragons decided to wait but didn't have to wait long

*Imperias Pov*

I slowly openned my eyes and noticed that i was holding something or rather someone, but only from smell alone i could tell who it was.

and because i didn't care, i slowly looked up only to be met with pair of eyes.

it weren't his eyes that made me blush, it was that at this moment i literally KISSED HIM !?!?

My eyes went wide as did his, i quickly pulled away and looked away from him, well thats a way to start a morning.

when i slowly turned my head back, my face red as one of fire dragon, he was still there looking at me with mouth open and in what looked like trance.

,ummmm good morning ?" i said in very shy way, he shook his head and looked away then said,good morning Imperia"

there was good 1 minute of awkwardness but then my stomach decided that next thing we will do, is breakfest.

i looked up from my stomach only to see 4Dragon grin ,well aren't we hungry ?" everyone knows how well i can turn tables, and so i did something that 4dragon sure didn't expected.

i came closer to him and whispered ,well i would like something spicy, maybe centrain human will do just fine~" then i lightly licked his neck, his response was abaolutly hilarious.

he backed to wall behind him and stammered , i... ummm. that... you see..." he couldn't form one sentence and i giggled. he must've heard because he stopped stammering and then grinned ,so thats how you wanna play ? " he said, i only giggled.

he then moved closer and whispered ,fine then" but next thing he did was really unexpected.

he moved to my neck and bit on most sensitive part that exist on neck.

if someone was behind doors in hall he would this that he bit somewhere much ,lower" if you know what i mean.

i quickly put paws to my face to hide blush on my face, yet that still didn't hide my shivers.

and if i didn't have paws before my eyes i would on 100% see his grin, but it didn't stop there.

*4Dragons POV*

i was looking at her with grin, very happy with my work.

its not everyday you have luck to make Imperia embarresed, and to do it this way? well, well, well aren't i little too much lucky? still am going to use this chance on 100 % and so for second i leaned to her neck and very slowly licked it, that moan would wake even dead and those shivers, let's just say that it was more than just little.

and so because i was enjoying this, some villians have plans to destroy worlds other wants to take over worlds and i, i really want to make her beg for mercy, becaue now i did understand that this isn't just one time thing, this was her weakness and i know about it. so instead of only bitting or licking on her sensitive neck i decided to play bit more.

so i bit on her neck and then licked, i waited for 3 seconds and as she wanted to say something i bit down again, and yet again she moaned, music to my ears~

so i played like child on playground with his new toy, and i think that toy really did like it.

i bit and licked for about 10 minutes and bz that time she was panting and moaning like nothing you ever heard.

i was enjoying this but if i did this too much she would get adapted to it and it wouldn't work anymore.

so as final i bit on her neck and then slowly got lower licking and lightly bitting my way down to her underbelly .

once i reached my destination i gave her belly one long lick making her moan softly but then i bit her little bit harder.

and she moaned and pushed my head with her paws to her underbelly,even if it wasn't her secret area it was already this sensitive.

i went up and slowly licked her on neck making her moan yet again.

then i hugged her and pulled her closer to me, she was panting really hard and shivering as if she stayed night in freezer.

suddenly i smelled something that wasn't there, well atleast not this much and i knew what it was.

but that didn't make push her away, i just pulled her closer even more and layed there until she calmed down, i was also kinda tired i didn't know why but i was suddently really tired.

after she calmed down she said ,that was the best thing i felt in my life..."

i only smiled and pulled her bit more closer, then after about 2 minutes i heard her snore lightly.

I was tired as well, so i relaxed and tried to sleep.

from this morning's experience i learned two things.

first is, that Imperia has really big lick fetish

and second is, that if somehow things got interesting, i know that Imperia likes it rough.

and with that i fell to sleep. for 2 or more hours.

Well it ended up better than expected, half lemon.

so all i have to say is. if you have any quetions feel free to ask.

You cal also review this fanficton.

no flames please "


	4. some dragonic French girl

**First thing before i start this chapter, i want to apologize for not being active...**  
**i was focusing on other things and nearly forgot that i was writting story.**  
**and so after many months am back with another chapter.**  
**Cynder belongs to Sierra **  
**And Imperia, 4Dragons belongs to 4Dragons.**  
**Enjoy reading :)**

***4Dragons POV***  
after having our little nap we both woke up (again) and went to get some breakfest... yeah...  
more like launch...  
so after eating something Imperia had an idea... terrible idea ? no... but it was weird, something that i wanted to do... but still weird...

Imperia wanted me to draw her, and she would be posing... ohhh boi .so we went to my home. but unfortunetly we met someone on out way... Cynder...

as soon as she saw us , i was like ,,ahhhh shit,here we go again". Cynder was going to ask about my night full of fun and love ... shit...

so she ran to us Imperia looked at me but she was...smiling ? and at that moment i knew... i was as good as dead. I knew that this would come but this soon ? Damm...

So what happened ? first thing Cynder asked when so came to us was ,,So how was mating ? " with smirk. But that smirk turned to confusion after 5 seconds and me with Imperia had ,,BRUH" faces. Cynder then asked ,,So... what happened if not mating ? " Imperia looked at me with Bruh face and i did the same then we looked at Cynder leaned forward and whispered ,,Well we had fun but nothing on that level". Boi did she looked disspointed but then she asked ,,Did you atleast kiss ? " at that Imperia and i looked at each other before turning other way. Cynder had one of the biggest smirks i have ever seen. but before it could get any bigger i coughed and told Cynder,, Anyway... Am going to draw Imperia at my home ... she asked me to and i promised i would do if she asked".

Cynder without hesitation said she wanted to see me working, i looked at Imperia and she was smiling even more than before but there was something more in her eyes something like... lust... ?

After i told Cynder she can come, we went to my home and when we were in, i offered glass of water which they gladly accepted. and so we went to my bedroom. where i took my artist equipment, i could draw her on computer but it wouldn´t have the same effect. while i dragged something that Imperia could sit on,Cynder asked me if she could look at those picture i made. I ofcourse told her that she can so i had everything in place, i told Imperia to lie down on table with pillows that i prepared. And so she did, she slowly lied down and then looked at me with lust... and then she spread her legs, i looked at her ,,part" and tipped Cynder shoulder(while she was saying ,,Wows" and ,,Oh my go.. ahm... ancestors" she looked behind... and saw Imperia... exposed.

Just then Imperia said,,Draw me like one of you French girls" at that moment, blood shot from Cynders nose like lava from erupting volcano... next thing she said was ..I just remembered i have to be somewhere" she said quickly and yet again Volteer could go cry to corner. after that she shot from my room and then i heard my door open and close in half second... impressive speed.

anyway i looked at Imperia and she was Smirking... she said ,,I knew she would give us some privacy" while still smirking she got up from pillows and came close to me with lust that i never seen before in her eyes. i was backing up until i ran into my computer and then... i was trapped and at mercy of Imperia again...

when she came to me i had my eyes closed shut and then i felt two paws on my sholders i opened my eyes and i was eyes to eyes with Imperia and she was on her hind legs. and then out of nowhere she kissed me. i was shocked at first but after seconds i just gave in. after about 5 minutes of nonstop making out we stopped and looked into each others eyes. then as if on instinct i took her in my arms and carried her to bed. i slowly laid her down and as soon as i did,i bit on her neck. and boi did she moan. i could tell that only from this,she was already turned on. i kissed, licked and bited on her neck and then she did the same thing to me, absolutly out of nowhere... i didn´t expect that i gasped as she bit on my shoulder hard but not enough to draw out any blood. but then i did one mistake that if i will survive i will never forget... i rubbed between her wings... on place where dragons have spot for making them temporaly go more feral... which was used for making mating more exciting. and then like if dragon hit me... actually one did. Imperia forced me on back and looked at me with lust much bigger than last time.

and to add more fuel to fire, i scratched her tail which was really sensitive and made her shiver and moan. And then ?

She starter rubbing on me like one of her pillows from her own ,,fun" when i arrived yesterday... there was no coming back and when i looked her in the eyes i knew, that i will have to do something about that lust. _oh boi_. And so i took my confidence, and turned her so that she was on her back on bed and i was on top... This will for sure be one night i will remember.

To Be Continued

**Alright so this is it for this chapter, while i was writing i forgot to ask owner of 4Dragons and Imperia if a could do sex scene or Lemon with his two characters, you know better safe than sorry... so i will ask and that will decide if next chapter will be Lemon/Sex scene or not. until next time Bye ! :D**


	5. Sweet lunch with sweet desert

**So after getting permission to write some Lemon it´s time to make Lemonade !**  
**i had aswer to my question in less than day so i can work right now !**  
_***Disclaimer**_  
_**-Cynder belongs to Sierra**_  
_**-Imperia and 4Dragons belongs to 4Dragons**_  
_**Also just to be sure**_  
_**WARNING: This chapter contains Lemon/sex scene, if you don´t like this kind of content or have any problem with it please stop reading right now and a) find new story b) wait for another chapter. thanks for undersanding**_

***4Dragons POV**  
This situation... this situation, i don´t even know how i get myself into situations like these.  
but well sometimes you just have no other choice. whats my situation you ask ?  
One very sexy,Half feral,Gray dragoness lying on my bed with lust in her eyes burning my soul and... pants... ANYWAY.  
i still had some luck on my side, or did i ? we were near my table and somehow i had condom on it, but that still didn´t help me... even though Imperias age she admitted that she was virgin and i knew that first time hurt a bit at the start, and even though i knew what to do i was scared that i would hurt her... And so i asked the most normal question well... not in Dragon realms.  
,,Imperia ?" i said ,,are you sure about this ? it will hurt and i think that your virginity should be better lost to someone else.". She looked at me and just for moment her lust lowered and she smiled... ohh that beutifull smile. ,,Ofcourse am sure, nobody in this world is better than you". I smiled at this and was kinda happy, kinda ? no... absolutly happy. ,,So get to work and dig in or i´ll fuck the soul out of you" Imperia said and dug her claws to my buttocks. At that moment... i changed.

Somehow i just changed to my Dragon form, most probably becouse i was so nervous and Imperia´s claws didn´t help but then. Something weird stirred inside of me beside my dragonhood... my instincts. Yet i still managed to grab my magical condom which was able to change how i wished,but i was stopped by paw .. one gray, soft paw. I looked at Imperia and she smiled ,,you don´t need that thing ,, Imperia said. ,,But you´ll get pregnant ! am not ready for hatchilgs ! "i said worrying about her getting pregnant, about her healt, and most of all her guardianship because she wouldn´t be able to do her job for awhile. ,,Don´t worry... am safe, i made sure of it" she said as she put her soft paw to my cheek.

i looked her i the eyes and saw lust, but also love and understanding. Even while being half feral she was the most kind creature i know,not even Spyro was this kind. and so i put my condom away and held her paw with my own. And i asked her one more time just to be sure ,, are you really sure about this ? It will really hurt...". She looked at me, smiled and rubbed my dragonhood with her tail. i Gasped and had to look up so that she doesn´t see my face full of pleasure, but she turned my head back down and said ,, i´ve never been more sure in my life" and then she smirked ,,besides, i don´t think we can stop even if we wanted " and boi was she right just that little touch made my body shiver with pleasure and i wanted to stop ? and take that same feeling from her ? (Somewhere deep down i knew my instincts were starting to get better of my) so i looked at her and started licking her neck. she started moaning so much that i was afrait she might get heart attack from all the pleaseure.

I slowly made my way slower and slower very carefully licked and bitted my way down and finally after minute or so, i reached my destination. There it was, her clit. I looked at it and noticed that it was wet and her ,,nectar" was slowly flowing like river down her tail and on bed sheets. Never having sex before and never seying this liquid so close i took my claw and slowly brushed it to her clit to take bit on my claws, but moment i did more seemed to flow out and i heard Imperia moan softly. i took my claw and licked it. it was like a drug, and i wanted more. i looked at Imperia and as if she read my thoughs she nodded... i slowly moved toward her clit and licked it and Imperia moaned loudly. And so... Our fun began.

I licked her clit slowly and carefully, her moans were like music to my ears every time she moaned my dick jumped alittle. I licked her clit for minute and then slowly entered her with my tongue. I moved slowly in and out ,,Please ... deeper... FASTER!..." she said between her moans and pants. And as i was commanded i did, but it wouldn´t be me if i didn´t add some surprise. i started to go in and out faster and deeper... I think she liked it. If her moans and fast pants were indication of it then i don´t know what. I was playing with my tongue putting it in and dragging it out fast and deep and after 30 second it was time for my surprise.

i used my electric element to make my tongue vibrate and made sure no shock went to her body, and boi did she like it. She took my head and shoved it to her now very wet pussy... she was moaning like... she was more roaring. And after 10 seconds i felt my tongue trapped and her nectar erupted into my mouth i drank it and even had some taste until i had to gulp it so it doesn´t go out of my mouth, she roared and then silence... she let my head go and layed there panting like running for day without break. I lifted my head and licked my lips it was really good, her nectar was sweet like honey. I looked at her and grinned, there she layed panting and without power. ,,hmmm... that was good lunch" i said and moved to her head and kissed her with all my love for her. she moaned and we kissed for another 3 minutes.

when we broke the kiss we were both panting and i looked at her ,,hmmm... now it´s time for sweet desert " i looked at her and smiled like devil she gulped and her eyes showed bit of worry but then i licked lighty on her neck and she moaned, i showed her my smile and all her worries just... washed away. i positioned myself and set my dragonhood so the tip was few centimeters before her entrence and then i touched her clit, she moaned lightly and looked at me with eyes full of lust and determination she was read.

i knew there was no coming back but i didn´t want to i found myself enjoying her moans and making her happy was something that always made my heart jump from happyness. And so i Kissed her with all my passion and thrusted. Boi she was tight but i noticed that she was crying and actually bit her tongue, i felt guilt but i wasn´t possible to go back and so licked her cheeks and her tears slowly giving her small kisses on cheeks and then i moved to her neck and she started moaning. after 1 minute we looked at each other end her tears stopped ,,are you okay ? " i asked she smiled and said,,it hurts but its better now". we looked down and saw that we were nearly connected at hips, we looked at each other and nodded. i slowly started to go out and we both gasped and moaned until only tip was in, and then at same pace i slowly thrusted back in earning moan from Imperia. i noticed that when i was all in expect my know i was touching end of her passage. i made some calculation while i was slowly thrusting at pace, and knew that if i were to knot her i would have to enter even her womb.

but that was long time in the future...

then i felt paw on my chest i looked down and saw that Imperia was looking at me, i Kissed her and she said,, please go faster" she really knew how to get someone of their worries and, i went faster. we were moaning alot i think that if someone was in my house they would definetly hear us and we wouldn´t mind, i was in so much pleasure that it blurred my vision and i felt something inside me building up. I looked at Imperia and she had the same problem ,,Please... *Pant* Faster... *Moan* *Pant* DEEPER! *Moan*" and i did what was asked of me, i started to make shorter but much faster and deeper thrusts quarter of my know was sliding into her and out of her. we both moaned in pleasure and panted really fast. out of nowhere sensation that was building up inside me started to build up at speed i didn´t expect and same this was happening to Imperia ,,Am going to cum !" i said ,, me too ! " she aswered and i fastened to pace where i was thrusting so hard that if Imperia wasn´t holding my bed i would be thrusting her into wall just like now did my bed. that sensation inside me was too much to hold, and so i did only logical thing that came to my mind thrusted and knotted Imperia. We both roared as i penetrated her womb and both orgasmed thick ropes of my seed shot to Imperias womb then it was too much to hold that much so it went to passage where it was also too much for Imperia´s body and so it shot out of her pussy like cannon it fles half meter behind us and i was still cumming. seed was flowing down her tail in diffrent amounts because my knot was so big and Imperia was so tight her passage still masaging my member tightly milking every drop of my cum. shot of cum were slowing down and after 2 minutes of cumming, i was empty. my legs gave out and i collapsed on Imperia with loud *squish* as our underbelies were full of cum.

we were panting and weren´t able to move after 2 minutes of lying there i stood up and looked at Imperia and then down where i found small bulge only imagining how much cum i must have released made me shiver and where i looked behind her tail i was really suprised if i was in my human form i wouldn´t have such success. and i was proud of myself i looked at Imperia who looked at me with loving eyes and i smiled. i put paw on her chest and tugged so that we would untie, i Grunted and she moaned and then *POP*. i was released from prison of pleasure and all cum that was in Imperia shot out like tsunami and went down Imperia´s tail like river of water i layed beside her and said ,,that was best feeling that i felt in my life" she looked at me with tired but very happy eyes and said ,,i know what you mean" i looked at her and kissed her, she snuggled to my chest carrefully so that her body doesn´t touch my dragonhood that was still dripping some cum and closer her eyes. i looked at her and smiled then i looked behind us and smirked saw that there was someone looking at us and recognised that person as Cynder. She held camera and looked at me with her wide eyes i looked at big mess of cum and then back to Cynder, and winked. she blushed, turned around and went downstairs and out of house,i noticed tha behind her clit was lot of moisture and she was dripping i smirked and lowered my head back on bed.

proud that someone was aroused just by watching us made me proud, i looked down on my chest to see Imperia slowly snoring my smirk turned to smile as i closed my eyes thinking,,that was really fun... we definitly must do that again sometime " i grinned with my eyes closed and slowly went to land of dreams... while Imperia´s pussy still released some of my cum that was running down her leg.

**To be continued!**

**I must say... This was fun, but also torture :D i really enjoyed writing this chapter but my nonstop boner poking my table wasnt really something conformable. well maybe i need higher table, But atleas i know i have something ,,bigger " :D**  
**anyway this is all from me for now and i´ll see you in next chapter bye ! :)**


End file.
